My Love For You Will Never Change
by Mistress Of Disguise
Summary: After Syaoran left Hong Kong, Sakura's life has been a living hell. But after eight years, Syaoran comes back, will Sakura still accept him?


_**Love Lies In Your Own Hands**_

"Ring...Ring..." Sakura's cell phone rang continuously. "Hello?" Sakura answered. "Oh, hi Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted." Oh… go to Central Garden at 7:30 a.m. tomorrow? Sure! Aha, Bye!!" The next day, when Sakura was preparing to go to Central Garden, her cell phone rang again. It was Tomoyo, so she answered the phone: " Hi Tomoyo, I'm preparing to go… What!!? You and Eriol can't go? But… But.. o-okay.. Bye!!"

When Sakura arrived at Central Garden, she saw Syaoran already sitting at a shady spot and listening to his Walkman while waiting for her." Ohayo, Syaoran-kun!" she greeted cheerfully. " Ohayo, Sakura-san." He gave her a smile, a smile that he only gives her. "Sandwich?" Sakura asked. Suddenly, she scream and dropped the plate. A big bunny had lifted her of the ground! Then, Yukito appeared beside the bunny and patted it's shoulder. "C'mon Touya, Sakura is not a small girl anymore, put her down." The bunny put Sakura down and took off its mask. " Hello, gaki." Touya said. " Hoeeee!!!" Sakura shouted. Then, Touya and Syaoran had eye contact. Anyone could tell that it was not a friendly one coz they were both glaring at each other. Behind the bushes, Tomoyo and Eriol were filming Sakura and Syaoran secretly before Touya appeared. Tomoyo sigh: Touya seems to appear everywhere Sakura goes!" "Yeah Tomoyo dear, I really agree on that point." Eriol replied while watching Yukito and Sakura trying to stop Syaoran and Touya from fighting.

"Ok Touya, let's go back to work." Yukito said while dragging Touya away from Syaoran who was still glaring at each other. When Touya disappeared from their sight, Syaoran turned to Sakura and said: " Hey Sakura-san, the park is full already. Since we didn't eat anything, do you wanna go to a restaurant?" Sakura nodded. Syaoran smiled because his stomach was grumbling too. When they began to walk to Syaoran's limo, they heard a rustling sound behind the bushes. Syaoran walk near the bushes while holding a long, thick stick in his hands. When he reached near it, he was about to hit the person with the stick, but he stopped when he found out it was Eriol and Tomoyo. " Daijobu? Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, but she stopped when she found out it was Tomoyo and Eriol. "To-Tomoyo-chan! But what are you doing here, I thought you two had work to do… Suddenly she stopped and said:" You two hadn't saw and filmed everything that happened just now… did you??"

"Erm… Err...Actually w-we did…." Tomoyo said. " Hoeeeee??!!" Sakura shouted. But before Eriol could explain, Sakura was already chasing Tomoyo around the garden. " Gimme back the film Tomoyo!!" Sakura shouted. " Never! It was so cute filming you Sakura!" she said while panting and hiding behind Eriol while Syaoran held Sakura back. " Calm down, Sakura!" Syaoran said. Sakura took a deep breath and calmed down. " Okay, now why don't we go get some drinks?" Syaoran suggest. All of them nodded. When they were sitting on a bench and sipping their drinks quietly. Tomoyo whispered something quietly into Eriol's ear. When Tomoyo finish, Eriol took a deep sigh and nodded. Tomoyo giggled and kissed his cheek while Eriol blushed crimson red. Sakura and Syaoran wanted to know what they were whispering about but they didn't ask because they don't wanna butt their head into other people's things.

After that, Syaoran's driver and personal bodyguard, Wayne, drove Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura back home. After driving Tomoyo and Eriol back home, Sakura and Syaoran were left alone at the back in the back seat. In Syaoran's limo, there was a soundproof metal shutter dividing the front and rear seats. So, if you had any instruction for the driver, there is always a walkie-talkie prepared beside your seat. In the limo, Sakura's heart was pounding, she taught: Its now or never Sakura, express your feelings now. After she took a deep breath, she said:" Syaoran-kun?" "Hmm?" He turned and smiled at her. She blushed different shades of red when she saw his sexy smiled." I erm… lo-lo.." Their conversation was interrupted when Wayne opened the door and said politely: " Sorry to interrupt your conversation but we have reached your house, Miss Kinomoto." "O-Ok, thank you." Then she turned to Syaoran: "See you tomorrow, Syaoran!" , as she got off the limo "See'ya!" He replied. After they drove off, Sakura muttered:" Great timing, Wayne…"

The next day, she woke up at 7 since she needed to go to college. But, since she was already 20, she cycled to college every morning. Suddenly, the bike fell. "Ouch…" she groaned, but her leg didn't hurt really badly, so she got up and examine the front wheel, it had punctured because of a nail. "Great.. now I will be late for class." She cursed. Then, a black, sleek, new branded motorcycle stopped right in front of her. The driver took out his helmet and it revealed a chocolate haired handsome man in front of her. "Syaoran!" Sakura squealed. "Need a hand?" he asked. " Yeah… I guess so, Touya's bike's front wheel has punctured…" "Right, I'll call Wayne to take care of it." Syaoran said, then he took out his cell phone and called Wayne. "Right, yeah, great, Thank you Wayne, BYE!" Then, he handed Sakura a spare helmet and said:" Wayne will bring Touya's bike for a repair, so hop on." But Sakura stared at the helmet but Syaoran said something as though as he read her mind. "Don't worry." He laughed " It's new so it won't be sweaty." Sakura giggled. The ride to school with Syaoran on his motorbike was heaven to Sakura. She noticed all the girl's jealousy. But it didn't mind her, as long as she could be with her dear Syaoran, she'll let go of everything, even if it means her life.

The bell struck at 3 o'clock, Sakura let out a big sigh. _So many homework including a 3-page report… _she sat by the window staring blankly into space when a hand rested on her shoulders. She turned around and nearly jumped out the window, Syaoran's face was so close to hers. They stared at each other when Syaoran suddenly blurted out: " there is…….um well….."

Sakura knew what was coming: "is it something you don know? If so u can come by my place to study together." Sakura's face was turning red when both their eyes met, she tried to avoid Syaoran's, which in the end stared right into his. "Yea… YES then its settled then I'll come by later see you then." Syaoran picked up his bag and flung it to his back in a rather cool way that charmed all the girls crowding outside the classroom._ He's so handsome and tall…. _she was staring blankly into space again when Tomoyo burst in. "Sakura, lets go eat and call Syaoran too, o… where is he?" Tomoyo scanned the classroom only to find the only person in it was Sakura. " He left Tomoyo. Come lets have tea." With that she pack her stuff and started for the door nervously waiting for the time when Syaoran will come to study. _I will express my feelings to him I definitely will, no matter what._ She told herself that.

Sakura reached Syaoran's house at 3.45 pm. When she rang the doorbell, Wayne came and got it. " Oh, so you've come for Master Syaoran?" He asked. Sakura nodded. Wayne pointed to a huge marble door at the end of the hall. "Go into that door and knock on the first green door, I think he is expecting you." Wayne instructed her. Sakura nodded again and thanked Wayne. After that, she followed his instruction and knocked on the green door. " Come in." Syaoran's voice could be heard. "Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" She greeted. "Ohayo Sakura-san." Syaoran gestured for Sakura to sit beside him. "Ok, so which homework do we start first?" Sakura asked. " I think it would be better to start with Maths." "Ok…" was all Sakura said because she didn't like the subject very much. After doing Maths for the past hour, Sakura sigh and stretched her arms. Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her and asked: " Something you don't know?" Sakura nodded and said: " Page 142, question 175 and 176." "Ok, question 175, you'll have to…." After that, Syaoran said: " Ok, last homework: report about plants… There are many plants in my garden, you wanna come?" He asked Sakura. "Sure, I'd love to go." When they reached Syaoran's garden, Syaoran unlock the gate and bowed to let Sakura go in. There were carnations, roses of different colours, cactuses, orchids , cherry blossom trees and a lot more which Sakura didn't even know their names! Ok, I think we can write our report there, he pointed to a picnic table beside the cherry blossom trees. When they finished their report, Syaoran thought:_Now's your chance, tell her your true feelings now!!_ Then, he turned to Sakura and said: " Sakura, I think I lo…" Syaoran was interrupted when Wayne came out of no where and said: "Master Syaoran, dinner is ready." "Ok." Syaoran answered.

After Wayne had left, Syaoran asked Sakura: " Wanna join us for dinner?" " Sure…" She agreed. After dinner, Syaoran send her back and said : Bye Sakura, see'ya tomorrow!" "Bye Syaoran, and thanks for the dinner." Sakura waved but as soon as she stepped into the hall, she heard Touya shouted: " Sakura Kinomoto, what have you done to my bicycle?!" he asked while pointing to a new model bicycle standing beside their father's car. But before Sakura could explain Touya hugged her tightly and said: " Thanks, it was my dream bike." Then he start dancing around like an idiot and chanted: " I have a new bike… I have a new bike." Sakura sigh, Touya could be so childish sometimes.


End file.
